Deer feeders may be used to attract wild game, such as moose, elk, and deer, to a known hunting location. Feed is stored within a feed storage area of the deer feeder and then dispersed within the hunting location.
Deer feeders with small feed storage areas are easier to transport from a manufacturer to a distributer, from a distributer to an end user, and from the end user to the hunting location. However, deer feeders with small feed storage areas do not hold as much feed and require more frequent feed replacement.
On the other hand, deer feeders with large feed storage areas allow for a greater amount of feed to be stored and dispersed over longer periods of time, thereby increasing the effectiveness of the deer feeder and requiring less frequent feed replacement. However, deer feeders with a large feed storage area are much more difficult to transport.